disneytsumtsumfandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
The list of FAQs as taken from the Help section of the game. About the game What kind of game is LINE: Disney Tsum Tsum? LINE: Disney Tsum Tsum allows you to go head-to-head with your friends in the softest, fluffiest, puzzle game ever. Connect and pop as many Disney Tsum Tsum of the same kind as you can within the time limit. How do you play? Connect 3 or more of the same Tsum Tsum plushie to eliminate them. The more you connect, the more points you get. Game Manual What are Rubies? Rubies are in-game currency bought with in-game purchases charged to your iTunes or Google Play account. Rubies are used to purchase in-game Coins or Hearts. Tap "+" in the top right of the screen to purchase more Rubies. What are Coins? Coins are needed to get items. You can get Coins by either playing the game or redeeming some of your Rubies for them. Tap "+" at the upper middle of the screen to go to the Coin exchange and get more Coins. What are Hearts used for? Hearts are necessary to play the game. Every time you play the game, one Heart is used. How can I get Hearts? You gain Hearts automatically with time, or you can receive them from friends as gifts. You can also tap the "+" located to the right of the Hearts you own to go to the Heart exchange screen and exchange Rubies for Hearts. How long does it take for Hearts to recover automatically? One Heart is recovered every 15 minutes. How often can I send a Heart to my friend? You have to wait at least one hour to send another Heart to the same friend. Where can I check the Hearts I got from my friends? Tap the Mail Box located on the right of the hearts to view and accept hearts received from your friends? Hearts will be saved in the Mail Box for up to 30 days. How can I invite my friends? Tap the invitation icon located in the lower right of the screen to display the friend invite list. Select the friend and tap Invite to invite them. You will be rewarded 500 coins for each friend you invite. You can also tap the "+" located at the end of the ranking list to display the friend invite list. How many friends can I invite in total? You can invite up to 1000 friends. If you go over 1000 friends, you will no longer receive Friend Invite rewards. What is a Chain? A Chain is the number of Disney Tsum Tsum connected at once. The longer the Chain, the more points you get. A 3-chain gives 0 coins, a 4-chain gives 1 coin, 5-chain gives 3 coins, 6-chain gives 5 coins, and 7-chain gives 7 coins. What is a Combo? You can trigger a Combo by eliminating Disney Tsum Tsum continuously within a short amount of time. When a Combo is triggered, bonus points are added to your score. The higher the Combo number is, the more bonus points you get. What is Fever Mode? Fever Mode is triggered when you eliminate a certain number of Disney Tsum Tsum. When Fever Mode is triggered, you can earn much higher score and time between Combo is unlimited. What are Daily Missions? Daily Missions are the missions available once a day. Each mission has its own requirements and an incentive will be rewarded when you complete it. The daily mission will reset every day at midnight. What are Items? Items support gameplay or add bonus points to the final score. You can use Coins to purchase items before each game starts. What are MyTsums? MyTsum is the Disney Tsum Tsum that you set as your partner during a game. Each Disney Tsum Tsum has a special skill that can be used when it is set as your MyTsum. Find the Disney Tsum Tsum that works best for you! How can I get a MyTsum? You can get a MyTsum from the Happiness Box or Premium Box by using Coins you gain during gameplay. However, you are not able to choose the MyTsum you want since they are distributed at random. How can I use a MyTsum? You can set a Disney Tsum Tsum as your MyTsum in the Tsum Tsum area. Only one Disney Tsum Tsum can be set as your MyTsum. Change your MyTsum at any time and try different Disney Tsum Tsum skills and playing strategies to achieve a higher score than your friends! Do Disney Tsum Tsum have levels? Yes, Disney Tsum Tsum have levels. As you erase Disney Tsum Tsum during a game, they earn experience points. A Disney Tsum Tsum's level goes up each time it earns a certain amount of experience. Why do some Disney Tsum Tsum not increase in level? Only those Disney Tsum Tsum you own earn experience points when eliminated. Even if you do not set a Tsum Tsum as your MyTsum, it will earn experience points and level up as long as you own the Tsum Tsum. Those Tsum Tsum you do not own will not earn any experience points even if you eliminate them during the game. What kind of effect is there if a Tsum Tsum's level increases? Apart from the score you earn every game, you can get a Level Bonus. The Level Bonus is the points displayed as +α when eliminating Tsum Tsum. The more Tsum Tsum you erase in a single chain, the more points you get. Why is the level of my Tsum Tsum not going up anymore? Once a Tsum Tsum reaches a level cap, its level will not increase anymore. The level cap can be removed by using Coins and the level will continue to increase again. What are Skills? Skills are Tsum Tsums' special abilities. Each Disney Tsum Tsum has a special ability, such as eliminating many Tsum Tsum at once or extending game time. Why is the level of the Skill not increasing? Tsum Skill Level can be increased by getting a Tsum you already have from the Happiness Box or Premium Box, or by using a Skill Ticket. Skill Tickets can occasionally be obtained from Events. What are the Happiness & Premium Boxes? They are boxes you can get Disney Tsum Tsum from. The contents of the Happiness and Premium Boxes are different, and so are their prices. Happiness Boxes cost 10,000 Coins and Premium Boxes cost 30,000 Coins. Only one Tsum Tsum is hiding in each box. Which one you get is a surprise! Please note you may get a Tsum Tsum you already own, in which case it's Tsum Tsum Skill Level will increase. It can take between 1 and 25 duplicate Tsum Tsum to increase the Skill Level. What is Lucky Time? During Lucky Time, specific Tsum Tsum will have an increased chance of being awarded from the Happiness or Premium Boxes. Lucky Time usually lasts 48 or 96 hours. Why doesn't the Mail Box show more than 99 messages? Your Mail Box can only show 99 messages at a time. Older messages will be shown once you have checked more recent messages. Rankings What is the Weekly Ranking? It is a ranking in which you compete with your friends using your highest score over a seven-day period. The ranking is reset at midnight every Monday. LINE How can I save my game data? Game data is saved automatically. Even if you accidentally close the window in the middle of a game, simply restart the app and you will be returned to the paused game screen where you can easily resume play and finish your game. However, please be aware that if the app is somehow terminated in mid-play, or if it is left idle for long periods of time, the data for your current play may be erased. Can I play the game without a LINE ID? You can log in as a Guest if you don't have a LINE ID. However, you will not be able to play with any of your friends. �� If I play as a guest and then log in to my LINE account, will that data be retained? You can keep your player and Tsum Tsum levels, Rubies, and Coins when you change from playing as a Guest to logging in using your LINE ID as of ver. 1.9.0. However, due to how the system issues, some information cannot be carried over: Data and settings that can't be carried over: * Your Lifetime High Score * Your Weekly High Score * Volume Settings * "Don't show again today" pop-up settings Also note it is highly recommended you log in using your LINE ID to play because it is possible your data will be erased if you reinstall the game when playing as a Guest. If I change my mobile device, will my saved data be carried over to my new phone? If the OS on your new mobile device is different than that of your old one, your game data will not be carried over to the new device. I accidentally deleted the LINE: Disney Tsum Tsum app. What should I do? If you delete the app, you can play again using your old data by simply re-installing the app. However, if you playing the game using your LINE ID, you must be sure to sign in using LINE Login after re-installing the app. Troubleshooting Why does the game keep crashing? You have have insufficient memory to run the app on your device. Please close all the apps you are currently using and restart LINE: Disney Tsum Tsum. And unstable network connection, may also cause the game to crash (for example, your device may connect and disconnect to a range of Wi-Fi and 3G networks when you are on the go). Please try playing the game again when the network connection is stable. Why does the game not start of freeze while playing? When you are multitasking and have many apps running at once, or when you go long periods of time without restarting your mobile device, your device may not have enough free memory to run the app. Please trying closing other apps you currently have open or restart this app. If the problem still remains, please restart your mobile device and try again. Where can I ask other questions? If you have any other questions or concerns, please contact us from the inquiry form below. [ed. note: This refers to the inquiry form in game only. Although, you may use the Comments section below for any additional questions.] Category:Game Info